Various methods described below have been investigated as methods for manufacturing electronic parts by printing. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method for forming a thin-film transistor circuit, in which a resist pattern is formed using a cylinder offset printing machine and dimensional error is suppressed by controlling a transfer rate and a reverse transfer rate. Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for producing a circuit board, the method including forming a conductor layer on a core insulating layer by a printing method, forming an insulating layer having a hole on the conductor layer by a printing method, and further filling the hole with an electromagnetic characteristic material by a printing method.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a method for producing a printed circuit board having a fine pattern by a simple equipment without using a photolithography method, the method including the steps of forming a coated surface by applying a functional material to a mold releasing surface, pressing a relief plate with a predetermined shape on the coated surface to remove a portion of the functional material by reverse transfer to a projection of the relief plate, reversely transferring the functional material remaining on the coated surface to a substrate, and drying a coating film of the reversely transferred functional material by heating. Patent Literature 4 discloses a method for forming an insulating layer having a better fine pattern by a printing method, in which an insulating ink having a viscosity of 50 mPa·s or less at 25° C. is applied to a mold releasing surface, a relief plate having projections, which has a reverse pattern, is pressed on the resultant coating film to remove portions of the coating film which correspond to the reverse pattern from the mold releasing surface, and further the coating film remaining on the mold releasing surface is reversely transferred to a substrate and then solidified to form the insulating layer having a predetermined pattern.
Patent Literature 5 discloses a method in which a print ink composition containing an organic solvent having predetermined physical properties is applied to a surface of a silicone resin film, a portion of the resultant coating film is reversely transferred to a projection surface of a relief plate, the coating film remaining on the silicone resin film is reversely transferred to a surface of a substrate and then dried to form a resin film. Patent Literature 6 discloses a method for manufacturing an electronic part by a printing method, in which an ink is applied to a blanket to form an ink coated surface, a relief plate is pressed on the ink coated surface to remove a portion of the ink, which is in contact with the relief plate, from the blanket (relief offset method), and then the ink remaining on the blanket is reversely transferred to a printing object. The method for manufacturing an electronic part is characterized by forming one or more layers of patterns, with an ink, selected from the group consisting of a conductive ink, an insulating ink, and a semiconductor ink. However, the method for manufacturing an electronic part has the need to form patterned layers having respective functions on the blanket one-by-one, and laminate the layers on the printing object, and thus has the important problems (1) that much time is required for manufacture because of a large number of superpose-printing steps, (2) that it is difficult to laminate each of the layers at a correct position, and (3) that defects occur in an upper pattern laminated on a lower pattern due to a difference in level of the lower pattern.